Nescience
by Bonyx06
Summary: Keadaanlah yang memaksa dua sosok yang sama-sama tersakiti itu bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan. Awalnya, mereka pikir mungkin inilah takdir mereka, namun sebuah kejadian membuat mereka berpikir kembali. (gak pandai buat summary, RnR?)


"Na-naruto- _kun_ , bangunlah."

Hinata sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk membangunkannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto membuka matanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Hinata datar.

"A-aku sudah menyiapkan bak mandi." Ucap Hinata sedikit takut-takut.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Hinata berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk menyiapkan setelan kantor Naruto. Ia mengambil kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam, juga sepasang jas dan blazer hitam, lalu meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Ia lalu membuka laci khusus dasi, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil dasi berwarna biru tua. Kemudian, ia menghampiri lemari khusus jam milik Naruto, dan megambil kotak yang berisi jam merk _Alexandre Christie_ dengan tali kulit berwarna hitam. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan keduanya diatas meja.

Hinata tersenyum tipis sejenak sebelum teringat kalau ia meninggalkan sup miso yang sedang ia masak. Ia segera bergegas ke dapur dan langsung mematikan kompor. Ia mengaduk supnya, dan mencicipi rasanya. Sempurna.

Ia mengambil dua mangkuk, lalu menuangkan supnya ke kedua mangkuk tersebut. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu ke meja yang sudah tersusun beberapa makanan lain.

Merasa sudah selesai melaksanakan rutinitas paginya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik, Hinata memutuskan duduk dan menunggu sang suami turun.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genres : Romance; Drama; Fantasy(maybe)**

 **Warning :**

 **Banyak** _ **typo,**_ **OOC, dst. (** but would you like to read and review this story? **)**

 **.**

Hinata melihat Naruto menuruni anak tangga sambil mencoba memasang dasinya. Dengan sigap, Ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan langsung mengambil alih dasi Naruto.

"Bi-biar aku saja yang pasangkan, N-naruto- _kun_." Naruto hanya diam, tanda ia mengizinkan Hinata memasangkan dasinya. Hinata merasa sangat gugup, padahal hampir setiap Naruto berangkat kerja, ia melakukan rutinitas ini.

"Sudah." Hinata memasang senyumnya.

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar, lalu berlalu pergi menuju meja makan, mengacuhkan Hinata yang mengekorinya di belakang. Ia duduk lalu menatap menu sarapan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Aku.. membuat sup miso, kuharap Naruto- _kun_ menyukainya." Hinata menuangkan air putih ke gelas Naruto lalu ikut duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup buatan Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Hinata sedikit takut-takut ketika Naruto mencicipi sup buatannya, namun pria itu hanya bersikap biasa, dan memakan supnya tanpa kernyitan aneh. Ia menarik napas lega.

"Kau berulang tahun hari ini?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata terkejut. "Naruto- _kun_.. tau?"

Naruto menatap Hinata datar. "Ibumu selalu mengirim pesan beberapa hari ini."

"Ah, _su-sumimasen_ . Itu pasti mengganggu Naruto- _kun_. Aku, aku akan bilang pada _Kaa-sama_ untuk berhenti." Hinata tersenyum merasa bersalah, walau terbersit rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Naruto hanya diam, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Suasana kembali hening seperti biasa, dan jujur Hinata sama sekali tak menyukai keheningan ini, apalagi ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan. Pernah suatu ketika ia mencoba memulai dengan bertanya 'Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Naruto- _kun_?', namun Naruto memberinya tatapan seolah mengatakan 'itu bukan urusanmu' . Karena itulah, Hinata hanya akan bicara jika Naruto bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu, ia tak pernah lagi mencoba untuk berbasa-basi lagi pada pria itu. Padahal, ia ingin sekali melewati pagi bersama Naruto dengan perbincangan yang hangat layaknya pasangan pada umumnya.

Tapi, emangnya ia dan Naruto pasangan pada umumnya? Hinata tersenyum miris dalam hati, tentu saja bukan, alasan Naruto menikahinya adalah karena rasa kasihan dan terpaksa.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang mengelap mulutnya menggunakan kain putih. Ia menatap Naruto, menunggu pria itu mengatakan ' _Ittekimasu_ ' seperti biasa.

Naruto bangkit dan tak disangka, ia meletakkan sebuah kotak biru muda kecil terbungkus pita merah di meja. " _Ittekimasu_." dan berlalu pergi berangkat menuju kantor tanpa sekalipun menolah kebelakang.

Hinata terpaku sejenak menatap kotak yang ditinggalkan Naruto dan berganti menatap punggung menjauh pria itu, " _I-itterashai_." Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap pria itu dapat mendengarnya. Lalu matanya kembali beralih kotak yang ditinggalkan Naruto.

 _Apa ini hadiah ulang tahun?_ , pikirnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Sebuah kalung rantai perak dengan permata _emerald_ kecil yang indah sebagai hiasannya. Hinata tersenyum, ia tau, Naruto pasti terpaksa membelikannya hadiah karena terus-terusan direcoki oleh ibunya, tapi ia bahagia dan berjanji akan menjaga kalung itu dengan baik.

.

Setelah membersihkan alat-alat masak dan makan yang dipakai, Hinata segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan Naruto, ya mereka memang tidur sekamar tapi tak pernah ada interaksi lebih diantara mereka, hanya sebatas tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan sebuah guling sebagai pembatas. Ia langsung menghampiri meja riasnya dan membuka kembali kotak yang diberikan Naruto, lalu memakaikan kalung itu ke lehernya.

Hinata sedikit memiringkan duduknya dengan mata tetap tertuju pada kaca, berpose dan memasang senyum manisnya. Ia lalu memegang batu permata kalung itu.

"Cantik."

Namun, senyum perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya, tiba-tiba sekilas memori mengalir dibenaknya.

.

" _ **Hinata-chan, lihat. Naruto memberiku sebuah kalung."**_

 _ **Hinata tersenyum. "Itu kalung yang indah, Sakura-chan."**_

" _ **Yah, walau aku lebih suka warna hijau, tapi pink juga bagus."**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata menatap pantulan bayangannya agak lama, sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas kalung itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke kotak. Ia menarik napas.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa memakainya."

Dan Hinata putuskan menyimpan kalung tersebut di lemarinya bersama perhiasan-perhiasannya yang lain.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Kiba memainkan kedua alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang ia pegang, lalu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Kiba mendengus. "Hadiah ulang tahun istrimu. Hubungan kalian membaik, kan?"

Naruto memandang Kiba sebentar sebelum menatap berkas-berkasnya kembali, mengacuhkan Kiba.

"Gagal, ya? Payah." Ejek Kiba namun tak mendapat respon, ia menghela napas.

"Jika aku menjadi istrimu, mungkin aku akan minta cerai setelah seminggu menikah."

Naruto masih memilih untuk tak berkomentar, membuat Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ia pegang ke meja kerjanya dan menatap Kiba. "Dia masih memikirkan kekasihnya, Kiba. Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan _._ "

"Hei, hei, hei sejak kapan kau menjadi sepesimis ini. Kau hanya perlu membuatnya berpaling dan mencintaimu. Bersikaplah seperti pria sejati, Naruto." Kiba berujar dengan bijak. Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Sebentar, kau tak bersikap dingin padanya, kan?"Tanya Kiba memastikan, Naruto masih diam dan Kiba mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'.

"Astaga!" Kiba kembali menggeleng, "Kau benar-benar tak tertolong."

"Aku taruhan rumah tangga kalian hanya akan bertahan paling lama 1 tahun."

Naruto melotot. "Sebaiknya kau kembali keruanganmu, **Inuzuka Kiba**." Ucapnya menekan nama lengkap Kiba.

Kiba hanya terkekeh, lalu bangkit dari kursinya menuju pintu, sebelum menutup pintu, ia kembali menatap Naruto dan memasang seringai jahilnya. "Jangan lupa undang aku di sidang kalian." Dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Sialan!"

Naruto menarik napas dan membuangnya, mencoba meredakan emosinya. Ia lalu menatap miris cincin emas yang ada di jari tengah tangan kirinya. Ya, ini cincin nikahnya dengan Hinata, tapi cincin ini nyatanya bukan miliknya. Cincin ini seharusnya berada di jari pria lain yang dicintai wanita itu, bukan di jarinya. Ia ingin sekali melepas cincin ini, tapi melepas cincin ini bukankah sama saja ia melepas Hinata dari sisinya?

Keinginannya untuk memiliki Hinata memang terwujud, tapi wanita itu tak mencintainya sama sekali. Hinata terpaksa menerimanya sebagai suaminya karena tak ingin keluarganya menanggung malu. Tapi, mereka bisa memulainya sebagai teman terlebih dahulu, kan? Ia tersenyum sumringah.

Pertama-tama, ia harus menghentikan sikap dinginnya pada Hinata. Seperti saran Kiba.

"Aku bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat padanya tadi pagi." Naruto merutuki dirinya, lalu menghela napas. "Aku akan meminta maaf dan berbicara padanya ketika sampai dirumah."

Naruto lalu berpikir untuk membelikan Hinata bunga _lavender_ kesukaannya sepulang kerja nanti dan mungkin ia bisa mengajak wanita itu makan malam diluar.

Ia tersenyum membayangkannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil telepon dan meminta sekretarisnya datang ke ruangannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Namikaze- _san_?" Tanya Shion sedikit takut-takut.

"Kau tau restoran yang bagus untuk makan malam?"

Shion mengerjapkan matanya, "Ha?"

Naruto mencoba bersabar. "Restoran untuk pasangan."

Shion tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ah, Saya pikir _Restaurant Chic_ adalah pilihan yang bagus. Dekorasi restoran itu sangat elegan, apalagi pelayanannya sangat memuaskan. Suasananya juga sangat cocok untuk pasangan."

Naruto tampak tertarik. "Kalau begitu, tolong reservasikan restoran itu untukku malam ini pukul 8,"

Shion tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Baik, Namikaze- _san._ "

Naruto tersenyum tak sabar, "Ah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat."

.

.

Hinata sedang melakukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan setelah Naruto berangkat kerja, yakni bersih-bersih. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat serius sampai tidak sadar ponselnya sudah berbunyi berulang kali. Hingga yang ketiga kalinya, ia baru tersadar.

Hinata meraba-raba sakunya mencari ponsel miliknya. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia langsung menekan 'terima' tanpa mempedulikan siapa sang penelepon.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _ **Otonjoubi Omedetto**_ **, sayang."**

Ia sangat mengenal suara familiar wanita ini, ia tersenyum. " _Arigatou, Kaa-sama._ "

" _ **Kaa-sama**_ **mengirimkanmu sesuatu, mungkin paketnya akan datang besok. Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia berikan?"**

Hinata tau siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud. " _Kaa-sama,_ kumohon berhentilah mengirimi pesan yang aneh-aneh pada Naruto- _kun."_

" **Wajar bukan seorang mertua sesekali menghubungi menantunya sendiri, dan mengingatkannya kalau putriku akan berulang tahun."** Hinata dapat mendengar nada merajuk dari ibunya.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ sudah sangat sibuk, to-tolong jangan terlalu menekannya." Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

" **Hinata.."**

"N-ne?"

" **Naruto** **adalah pria yang beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu, kau sangat pengertian."**

Hinata terdiam.

" **Walau pernikahan kalian adalah hal yang tak terduga,** _ **Okaa-sama**_ **yakin dia adalah orang yang tepat."**

Benarkah dia adalah orang yang tepat? Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, ia tak merasa pernikahan mereka akan berhasil. Mereka tidak saling mencintai, mereka berdua adalah dua sosok yang sama-sama tersakiti dan disatukan oleh ikatan pernikahan. Apakah pilihan ini sudah benar? Air mata turun dari iris _amethyst-_ nya.

" **Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"**

Hinata menahan tangisannya, "Tentu saja, Naruto- _kun_ sangat baik." Lirihnya.

" **Hinata.. Kau menangis?"**

Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "I-ie, aku hanya terharu dengan perkataan _Okaa-sama."_

" **Hah.. hati putriku memang sangat lembut. Sudah dulu, ya Hinata. Dah."**

Sambungan terputus, Hinata kembali meletakkan ponselnya kesakunya, ia menghela napas lalu memutuskan kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, namun ponselnya berbunyi kembali. Kali ini dari Tenten, sahabatnya.

" _ **OTONJOUBU OMEDETTO!"**_ terdengar seruan beberapa orang dari seberang.

Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, lalu tertawa pelan, " _Arigato, minna-san_. _"_

" **Hinata, ayo kita rayakan!"** -tenten

" **Betul itu, sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul, kan?" -Ino**

" _D-demo-_ "

" **Ayolah,"** -tenten

Hinata menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, tapi aku harus izin dulu dengan Naruto- _kun._ "

" **Rumah Ino, oke?"**

"Oke."

Panggilan tertutup. Hinata langsung mencari kontak Naruto, ia menimbang untuk langsung menelepon Naruto atau mengirimkan pesan saja, jujur ini adalah kali pertama ia menghubungi Naruto dan ia sangat gugup sekarang. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan.

 **From : Me**

 **To : Naruto-kun**

 _ **Naruto-kun, ada teman yang mengajakku pergi, boleh aku pergi?**_

 _Send_

Hinata langsung meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, jantungnya masih berdegup sangat kencang. Ia menatap ponselnya menunggu benda itu berbunyi. Sudah lima menit berlalu, dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya pesan masuk.

 _Mungkin Naruto-kun sedang sibuk._

Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia yakin pasti Naruto sudah membalas pesannya setelah ia menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya.

* * *

 **Ting!**

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sebuah pesan dari Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membukanya.

 **From : Hinata**

 **To : Me**

 _ **Naruto-kun, ada teman yang mengajakku pergi, boleh aku pergi?**_

Teman? Siapa yang Hinata maksudkan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto mengetikkan

 _ **Wanita atau pria?-**_

Namun, Ia menghapusnya kembali, ia pikir itu terlalu frontal.

 _ **dengan siapa?-**_

ia menghapusnya lagi, takut Hinata berpikir ia terlalu ikut campur.

 _ **Aku antar-**_ hapus.

 _ **Tidak, jangan pergi aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam-**_ hapus.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Astaga, kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya? Ia mendesah kecewa, mungkin makan malamnya bisa di lain hari.

Ia kembali fokus ke pesan Hinata.

 _ **Ya. Pergilah**_

 _Send_

Naruto meletakkan ponselnya kasar. Ada apa dengannya, kenapa ia bisa sepengecut ini?

 **Ting!**

Naruto tau itu pasti pesan balasan dari Hinata. Dengan malas, ia membukanya.

 **From : Hinata**

 **To : Me**

 _ **Aku akan pulang jam lima sore.**_

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, ia memiliki kesempatan. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar, kali ini ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

.

.

Bunga _lavender_ itu terlepas dari tangannya, dan jatuh ke lantai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Hinata masih belum pulang. Dadanya sesak, penuh akan emosi dan kekecewaan yang siap kapanpun meledak. Raut wajahnya dingin dan kaku.

Naruto menginjak bunga _lavender_ dikakinya, merusaknya perlahan hingga bunga itu hancur.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc…**


End file.
